


Love

by toast_ghost



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ghost/pseuds/toast_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic have rough, passionate sex in Medic's operating room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Hopefully it doesn't suck? *shrug* I actually have no idea how to work the work text box, so I apologize for missing indentation.

It was all heat and passion, their teeth clacking together as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Medic could barely breathe, his gloved hands gripping Heavy's sharp jaw hard enough to bruise the Russian's skin. Sweat dripped from his forehead and ran down his temple, the warm air around them doing nothing at all to cool him off. The behemoth towering over him held him close, their bodies pressing so tightly together that they could feel each other's heartbeats through their skin and clothes. Heavy scooped his lover up into his strong arms, shifting Medic's legs so that they wrapped around his waist. Their clothed erections ground together, causing Medic to gasp and throw his head back with a strangled cry.

"The others will hear you," Heavy chuckled, holding Medic firmly as a mischievous grin spread across his face. His white teeth gleamed in the dim light of the operating room. They were healthy and clean, despite being crooked from years of fighting and taking blows to the jaw. Medic groaned, his arms wrapping around Heavy's neck.

"I don't care. Take me, Misha. Bitte." Medic's voice was a harsh whisper, his words filled with need and lust. The man was trembling and panting, his pale cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson. He was rolling his hips against Heavy's, desperately trying to create friction and chase his orgasm. Heavy carried his lover to the metal operating table and he set the man down. A shiver ran down Medic's spine at the feeling of the cool metal beneath him. Heavy began to undress him, first starting with the white coat that sat around Medic's broad shoulders. He let the coat flutter to the floor before he moved on to the buttons of Medic's dress shirt.

The large man worked slowly and deliberately, drinking in the sight of the doctor's beautiful body as he pushed aside the cloth that rested against the man's chest. Firm muscle sat beneath Medic's skin, trembling lightly. His belly was soft, dark hair dusting his chest, and a fine line of hair marked a trail that led to the man's trousers. Medic's front and belly was particularly sensitive, and Heavy enjoyed kissing and suckling the skin that sat there. The moans and sighs that escaped Medic's lips were heavenly, and Heavy wanted nothing more than to draw those beautiful sounds from his lover's throat until the end of his days.

Heavy placed a large hand against Medic's chest and he ran a thumb against the man's nipple, his other hand holding him by his waist. A choked sound ripped from Medic's throat, his eyes hooded and bright with feral desire. Without wasting another moment, Heavy leaned down and he captured a nipple between his lips. He began to suck and nibble at the sensitive pink nub, Medic's cries filling the entire room. His teeth bit down gently, grinding against the nipple until the pink skin turned a light red. Medic was writhing and arching against the metal table, his heart crashing mercilessly against his rib cage.

"O-Oh, Misha," the mad doctor whined, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. His hands came to rest on Heavy's smooth head, his fingers digging into the larger man's scalp. He felt the stubble even through his thick gloves. Heavy hummed, sucking as he pulled himself off of Medic's nipple. The nub was red and erect, the attention causing the nipple to stand firm. Heavy pinched and tweaked the other nipple, watching as his lover came undone beneath him. The Russian slowly ran his large hands down Medic's torso and abdomen, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his palms. He purposely avoided the very prominent bulge in Medic's trousers as he dragged his hands down across Medic's thighs. A loud laugh broke from Heavy's lips at Medic's frustrated huff.

"I will take care of you, doctor. Don't worry," he breathed, capturing Medic's boots in his hands. He unlaced one and he pulled it free, tossing it onto the floor. He did the same with the other boot, letting them join Medic's coat. Heavy brought his hands back to Medic's abdomen and he unbuttoned the man's trousers before he pulled them down slowly. A relieved groan escaped Medic's flushed and swollen lips, his leaking cock no longer straining against his trousers. Heavy growled at the sight, the sound deep and rumbling as it tore through his chest. He palmed at his own erection, hissing through his teeth.

Leaving Medic alone for just a moment, Heavy began to undress himself. He worked much more quickly, tugging off his red shirt and practically tearing his trousers apart. His large muscles flexed as he moved, Medic's eyes following every movement that Heavy made. The Russian's biceps were large and firm, his pectorals tense as Heavy pulled his legs from his trousers. Medic was nearly drooling over his lover's body, his hands reaching out to touch and squeeze Heavy's delicious muscles. The Russian was the epitome of strength and power, both on and off the battlefield. Heavy pulled off his boxers, his large cock springing free and slapping against his stomach. His cock was throbbing and leaking, the head a dark red. The veins were prominent, and Medic whimpered wantonly at the sight.

The doctor pulled off his own boxers and he tossed them to the floor. Heavy ran his tongue along his lips and he gave his cock a few strokes, his icy eyes wandering over his lover's body as Medic pulled his shirt over his head and he discarded it. He wriggled out of his trousers and he pulled his legs free. Suddenly, Heavy grabbed his waist and flipped him over, his chest now pressing against the table. Medic propped himself up on his forearms and he glanced over his shoulder at his lover, but Heavy pressed him back down again. Before Medic could protest, Heavy's hands were separating his buttocks, exposing his entrance. When he felt the man's tongue against his hole, Medic cried out, arching his back.

The feeling of Heavy's tongue working circles against his hole was exquisite and pleasurable, white hot flashes of light exploding in Medic's skull. The doctor was a moaning and whining mess, his ass lifting high into the air as Heavy claimed him with his tongue. Medic's cheeks flushed at the noise the Russian made, the sound of slurping and groaning mixing with Medic's cries of delight. The doctor was standing on the very tips of his toes, his body thrown over the operation table. Heavy pressed his tongue inside Medic, the German's hole fluttering and clamping onto the invading muscle.

Heavy's name dripped from Medic's lips, the man chanting it over and over again. When the Russian began to fuck Medic's hole with his tongue, Medic inhaled sharply, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the table, a fine pool of the clear fluid forming just below the swollen head of his engorged cock. He could feel Heavy's grin against his skin; the man was clearly enjoying Medic's desperate calls and the heady taste of his most private flesh. Heavy could feel his lover's muscles drawing him deeper and deeper, clenching rhythmically around his tongue.

After just a few more minutes, Heavy pulled away with a loud and sinful sound, his lips popping as he freed his tongue. Medic's hole was now damp and gaping, the skin bright red and twitching. Heavy licked his lips with a a chuckle and he turned Medic onto his back, being more gentle this time. Medic's pupils were blown wide, the colour of his eyes swallowed by those black pools. His cheeks were dark and flushed, his lips the same colour and covered in saliva. His usually neat hair was untidy and damp with sweat, his prominent curl plastered against his forehead.

The Medic launched himself forward and he claimed Heavy's mouth with his own, groaning as he stole his own taste from Heavy's tongue. Heavy was eager and willing to share his spoils, growling deeply into Medic's mouth as their tongues slid against one another. A string of saliva followed their lips as they pulled away, and Heavy spat into his hand before he reached down to slick his cock with his saliva. He grabbed Medic's legs and he lifted them over his shoulders. He guided the thick head of his cock to Medic's hole and he slowly pressed inward, hissing at the tight heat.

The feeling of Heavy's long, thick cock filling him slowly nearly caused Medic to come right then and there, his head tossing back against the table as he felt the head of the other's cock press against his prostate. When Heavy was fully seated inside Medic, the man wrapped his hands on the edge of the table just above Medic's head, and he leaned down. Medic arched and cried out, his lover's cock pressing deeper inside him. He clenched down hard around the Russian, his muscles milking Heavy's cock for every last drop of his cum. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath, tremors tearing through their bodies.

When Medic was relaxed and fully adjusted around his length, Heavy began to fuck Medic with wild abandon, throwing his entire weight into his thrusts. The table moved beneath them, Heavy's fingers gripping at the cool metal as tight as they could. He gripped it, thrusting hard and fast into Medic, causing the legs of the table to crash down against the floor. The metal legs clanked against the floor in a fast, beating rhythm, Heavy fucking the man into the table. The sound of skin slapping soon joined the sinful cacophony, Heavy's balls hitting Medic's ass. The doctor clung onto Heavy's shoulders, his toes curling as the Russian pounded him mercilessly. He was getting close, and Heavy could feel it. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against Medic's and he gazed into the man's eyes.

Medic's eyes locked onto Heavy's, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. "Together," Heavy grunted, his eyes burning into the other man's. "Finish together." He breathed, sweat running down his jaw and dripping off of his skin. Medic moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Medic, look at me. I want to see you when we finish." Heavy panted, kissing the doctor's lips. Medic obeyed the man, his eyelids fluttering as he opened them again to lock onto Heavy's.

"A-Aah! Misha!" Medic wailed, his fingers pressing lovely bruises into Heavy's shoulders. Heavy's thrusts became more erratic, the table crashing against the tile of the floor.

"I'm here, doctor," Heavy murmured, his hands slipping from the table to wrap around his lover. His eyes burned into Medic's. With one more hard, rough thrust, Medic came with a shout. Heavy came as well, a roar tearing from his chest as he filled the man below him with his hot, thick cum. Medic came against his chest, white splatters clinging to his skin. Medic collapsed against the table, panting and struggling to breathe as his cum cooled and his cock began to soften.

With eyes still hooded, Medic stared up at the man above him, a small smile on his flushed lips. He reached up with a trembling hand and he touched Heavy's cheek, feeling the warmth of the other through his gloves. Heavy kissed his hand tenderly, still rocking against Medic as his cock grew flaccid.

"Ich liebe dich," Medic sighed, the words falling from his lips beautifully as if he practiced saying them every day. "Heavy, I love you." He sat up and he embraced his lover, holding him close. Heavy smiled, his huge arms coming to hold Medic in a warm hug.

"I love you, too."


End file.
